yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Cinnet
Delilik, delirme Cinnet mecnun MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. * İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. * Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice, divanece. Mecnunlara ve delilere yakışır surette. MECNUNİYET Delilik. Mecnunluk. deli Aklını yitirmiş olan, akli dengesi bozulmuş olan, mecnun. Coşkun, azgın Örnek: Bu deli öfkeyi kime veya nelere, bir namlu gibi, çevireceğini bilemiyordu. T. Buğra Davranışları aşırı ve taşkın olan (kimse), çılgın Örnek: Ben delinin biriyim, ateşe girerim. F. R. Atay Bir şeye, bir kimseye aşırı derecede düşkün. Önceleri Rumeli'de bulunan, genişledikten sonra Anadolu'da da vezir ve beylerbeylerine bağlı olarak görev yapan hafif süvari örgütünün askeri. Mad. insane. crazy. loony. lunatic. out of one's mind. out of one's senses. not all there. possessed. mad about. batty. bonkers. daft. delirious. demented. demon. demoniac. demoniacal. dippy. distracted. distraught. gaga. loco. nutty. off one's onion. Balmy. bats. batty. crackers. crank. crazy. cuckoo. demented. insane. loony. lunatic. mad. maniac. manic. mental. nuts. nutshell. possessed. potty. soft. daft. nutty. crazy about. mad about. potty about. fond of. madman. madwoman. Crazy. insane. mad. lunatic. alienated. psychotic. person. idiotic. foolish. mad about. moonstruck. devotee (of. no all there. arrage. batty. crackers. crackpot. crochety. daft. demented. deranged. over the edge. harum scarum. loony. madman. maniac. moon. A shop selling delicatessen. (delicatessen) i. hazır yemek ve salata dükkÃ¢nı, hazır yemek, mezeci dükkÃ¢nı; mezeler, meze, soğuk meze; şarküteri Tanımı/Anlamı Aklını yitirmiş olan, akli dengesi bozulmuş olan, mecnun. Coşkun, azgın Örnek: Bu deli öfkeyi kime veya nelere, bir namlu gibi, çevireceğini bilemiyordu. T. Buğra Davranışları aşırı ve taşkın olan (kimse), çılgın Örnek: Ben delinin biriyim, ateşe girerim. F. R. Atay Bir şeye, bir kimseye aşırı derecede düşkün. Önceleri Rumeli'de bulunan, genişledikten sonra Anadolu'da da vezir ve beylerbeylerine bağlı olarak görev yapan hafif süvari örgütünün askeri. Diğer Dillerdeki Karşılıkları en: mad. insane. crazy. loony. lunatic. out of one's mind. out of one's senses. not all there. possessed. mad about. batty. bonkers. daft. delirious. demented. demon. demoniac. demoniacal. dippy. distracted. distraught. gaga. loco. nutty. off one's onion. en: balmy. bats. batty. crackers. crank. crazy. cuckoo. demented. insane. loony. lunatic. mad. maniac. manic. mental. nuts. nutshell. possessed. potty. soft. daft. nutty. crazy about. mad about. potty about. fond of. madman. madwoman. en: crazy. insane. mad. lunatic. alienated. psychotic. person. idiotic. foolish. mad about. moonstruck. devotee (of. no all there. arrage. batty. crackers. crackpot. crochety. daft. demented. deranged. over the edge. harum scarum. loony. madman. maniac. moon. en: a shop selling delicatessen. :1 Akıl dengesi bozuk olan, :1 Ruhsal Dengesi bozuk olan Psikoloji (2)Coşkun, azgın. :1 :1mecnun :Ağlama ölü için, ağla deli için :Akıllı düşününceye kadar deli oğlunu everir :Akıllı köprü arayıncaya dek deli suyu geçer :Bir deli kuyuya bir taş atar, kırk akıllı çıkaramaz :Bir deli kuyuya taş atmış, kırk akıllı çıkaramamış :Deli arlanmaz soyu arlanır :Deli deli akanı, bura bura tıkarlar :deli bayrağı açmak :deli danalar gibi dönenmek :deli danalar gibi dönmek :deli divane olmak :deli etmek :deli kızın çeyizi gibi :deli olmak işten değil * : * : * : * : :1 deli :1 täligh * : 1 *